


Walking Alongside Darkness

by Scar_rose, Shadowy_Leigh_189



Category: Dark/Anti - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Explicit Language, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Post-War, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_rose/pseuds/Scar_rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowy_Leigh_189/pseuds/Shadowy_Leigh_189
Summary: A girl meets two very strange men and with twists and turns, she has to face she has a very serious and complicated decision to make that will change her world and her friend's world eternally. She finds the person she thought didn't exist, now her mind is spinning through betrayal and shock. Her worst fear comes true when she goes to deliver some news to her girlfriend.





	1. Otherworldly Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the people who supported me in my wish to write.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+people+who+supported+me+in+my+wish+to+write.).



Dr. John's Blackberry Jam regional festival is a seasonal festival full of food and music, right now I hear them playing some sort of hip-hop song that I don't know the name to. A faint fruity scent wafts through on cold air, I was just standing around waiting next to my friend's stuff, waiting for them to get back with the soda when I see a strange figure who stands out to me. They look tall and strong, a male most likely. He has dark red and black hair it looks like, he's wearing a black and red plaid shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Something about him radiates a mysterious atmosphere, it sends shivers down my spine.

The air suddenly got cooler it feels like there is only him and I even though I know hundreds of people are around us. He must have felt me staring because he turned around and looked at me, I was stunned into silence by the look of his eyes. The iris of his eyes is piercing and dark, in fact, they are black as coal. He looks dark, almost handsome and mysterious, he looks a little Asian maybe a bit German too, he starts walking towards me, my breath catches in my throat when he reaches me. He extends his hand and says "Hello, my lady what's your name?" 

His voice, so deep it sounds like rocks breaking against each other, He's so polite. I take his hand and shake it, his hand feels really warm but not sweaty, "I'm Scarlett, and what is your name?" He smells faintly like cinnamon. "Dark Fischbach, although my friends call me Darkiplier, because I have a twin named Mark and he is a celebrity named Markiplier." I have this sinking feeling down in the pit of my stomach. He looks almost like the moon itself pale but dark, this adds to the feeling I have in the bottom of my stomach. "S-so" I stuttered "are you here alone?" "No," he says. "I'm here with my boyfriend he is off getting us a couple of drinks, are you here alone," he asks? I want to shiver I feel so cold all of the sudden.

"No, I'm here with my friends and girlfriend," I say. "Ah" he answers back "they're getting drinks, I'm here watching their stuff until they get back." His gaze so piercing feels like he is digging into my soul or trying to read it. He cocks his head as if he can't figure something out before I ask him what, I see a green haired man walking towards us. I nod towards him he turns around and looks, must be his boyfriend. I see him start walking towards him, he takes a drink and takes him by the hand and pulls him over to me. 

He's also pale, his eyes are green and it looks like they glow slightly, there's a sliver of black in the middle. I didn't notice at first his ears are pointed to a sharp tip, he smiles, his teeth look pointed and sharp. he has dark green studs in his ears. His hair a light brown with a dark green touch, these two walking next to each other look otherworldly. 'Can no one else see these guys? If they can, why aren't they at least curious about these two people looking like they aren't from here?' As I'm going through these questions in my mind they reach me, "Scarlett this is Anti, Anti this is Scarlett." He extends his hand, he smiles but it looks like he has a glare in his eyes. He is terrifying, "Nice to meet you," I say politely as I take his hand, it's so cold, he also smells like cinnamon but a bit stronger than Dark. I manage to suppress the urge to shudder. 

"Nice to meet you as well my lady," when he speaks it's so chilling, it sounds like rocks falling on snow. His eyes are just as piercing as Dark's eyes, maybe more. I feel so small under their gaze like they are both reading me trying to figure me out. As I start to try to figure out what they are looking for I hear Dark clear his throat " Anti here is a twin as well, he is a twin of a man who knows my brother and that's how we met. He can seem so chilling at first but he will warm up to you soon." I don't feel like he will, he keeps this glare in his eyes, his teeth are so sharp and white. 

My friends start walking towards me and before they join me I say goodbye to Dark and Anti. Once my friends reach me, I take my drink and ask "did you guys see those two?" My girlfriend turns to me and asks "who love?" "I turn towards where Dark and Anti were walking away and saw that they were gone I turn towards my girlfriend "never mind," I say absentmindedly. 'I wonder why they didn't they notice Dark and Anti, that's weird,' I think to myself. I shake it off and walk with my friends, as we walk around the festival, I can't help but wonder who those two were, and why no one seemed bothered by them. 

(AUTHORS NOTE: This book was actually originally my school project that i wrote and people loved it so much they told me to turn it into a book! ~Scar)


	2. Unexpected Visitor

We head home after we finished walking around, we are all roommates in the same apartment Me, my girlfriend Sarah, my best friend Emily, and my other best friend Kate. We all were up watching movies when at about 2 am there was a knock on the door, I got up and answered, it was Anti. " Anti, what on earth are you doing here? How did you get my address? " I asked with concern, looking at his bruised face. " There's no time to explain, I need a place to hi- " Anti ran into the apartment and into the closet in the living room right when Dark appeared. " Dark, what's going o- " before I could finish my sentence Dark ran into my house, grabbed Anti from the closet and started punching him. " No, Dark stop! " I shouted, then they disappeared. " Scarlett, you okay? " my girlfriend asked, motioning for me to sit down. " Ye- Yeah, I'm fine. " I said as I sat down, my eyes staring at the closet. We continued watching movies until about 5 am when we fell asleep. In the morning I was the one to wake up first, which means my turn to go cook breakfast, I untangle myself from my girls carefully and head into the kitchen. I start the coffee and as I'm making the coffee I think about last night. 'Why didn't anyone else see them or hear them? Am I going crazy?' I'm not paying attention and I overfill the coffee pot, "shit!" I clean up the spilled coffee and fill the pot full of water and turn it on. I walk towards the fridge and decide on omelets and waffles. I grab the eggs, bacon, cheese, peppers, mushrooms, and tomatoes. I hear a sleepy yawn behind me, I turn to see my girlfriend is awake, she wakes up around the same time I do most mornings unless one of us are working late, then I always wake up first. "Mornin' sleepyhead!" I hear a growl in response and laugh. She is mean in the morning before she gets her coffee, I grab her cup from the cabinet and pour her some coffee. As I hand it to her she smiles sweetly and gives me a kiss. I smile and turn back to the food, I grab the cutting board and a chefs knife when I hear my girlfriend clear her throat, "baby why did you get up last night during the movie? Are you okay?" My heart drops, 'she didn't hear the frantic knocking last night?' "I just wanted to make sure we locked our door, it's not safe at night to keep it unlocked!" A lie but one that she believes, "alright fair enough, thank you lovely!" I nod at her but I can't help but worry that no one hears them or sees them but me. I chopped up the food and mix all of it together in a bowl, I crack all the eggs into a bowl and whisk it up with a bit of milk and spices. I grab a skillet and turn the stove on medium heat, pour 1/4 of it into the pan and cook it until it's almost firm then I add 1/4 of the filling and flip the eggs half over then finish cooking it. I move it to a plate and make the rest of the omelets putting each of them on a different plate, then I grab the waffle maker and preheat it. I make buttermilk orange waffles, and finish up cooking. As I'm finishing the last waffle I hear Sarah greet Emily and Kate, I turn around to greet them, "Morning you guys! Breakfast is ready!" I hand their plates and a cup of coffee to them. "Guys I'm gonna go take a shower," as I'm walking towards my room I turn around and yell, "hey save me some food!" I head off towards my room and start gathering my change of clothes and soap when I hear someone clear their throat behind me. It's Dark and Anti. "What are you guys doing here?" I whisper so no one hears me talking to people they can't see. Dark starts "We.... I wanted to apologize, I must have scared you last night." I'm surprised into silence mostly because these guys can appear anywhere without notice. "Dark has these moments where he gets violent, but because we are demons we heal quickly so it's fine. See?" he shows me where I saw the bruises last night, I'm still silent demons they are demons I can't believe it, I shake out of it "Alright." That's all I can say but it seems to be enough for them "Again we're sorry to scare you like that last night, have a good day!" and just like that they are gone. I take my shower and wash my hair, I put on my bathrobe and run towards my bedroom and lock it. I dry off and put on a black shirt with a skull and roses, a pair of black leggings, and my black velvet hoodie. I walk back into the kitchen and notice the girls did the dishes for me, I look towards the living room and see them talking and watching T.v. "Thank you!" I shout towards them, they all three nod and turn back to the T.v. I finish my breakfast and go into the living room to watch T.v with the rest of the girls. " What are we watchin'? " I asked, looking at the T.v. They were there, both of them, it was Dark and Anti on the screen behind everyone else. I saw them wave and say " Hi, Scarlett. " before they disappeared once more. " Why is this happening?! " I yelled out loud. " Why's what happening, sweetheart? " my girlfriend asked, concern in her eyes, I knew she was scared for me, I felt bad that I couldn't do anything about it. " Nothing, I just thought.... never mind." 'Why won't they leave me alone?' I thought to myself as I get stares from my friends and girlfriend, I sigh and stand up "There's nothing wrong with me alright? I'm gonna go for a walk I need some time alone ill be back later," I put on my shoes and walk out. I'm running down the street when I crash into the one person I was looking for, "why won't you leave me alone!?" I sort of whisper yell at Anti, he looks kind of sad, I feel bad now for yelling "I'm sorry, we just....... we are lonely we don't show ourselves or meet people much. Mostly because they are terrified of us, you are the first person that could see us when we didn't want to be seen. You are special." Special, I'm not special "How am I special?" I ask a little weary of the answer, "we don't know yet but you can see us when no one else can." "You mean I wasn't supposed to even see you?" "That's right." What so special about me? Other then my eyes, but those aren't really that special just weird, I have one green eye one red maybe they are intimidating but not special, my hair is long and silver with black tips. "Like hell i'm special!" I yell back mostly because i'm scared, he just shrugs and steps forward examining my hair and eyes. "I can't convince you right now, just know that there is something odd about you, Dark and I are trying to figure out what." Before I could notice he disappears, I can still hear his words on the gust of wind that just passed by. turned back and walked to my apartment, " special " no, I'm not special, I'm just a crazy person who sees demons, that's all. I got back to my apartment, walked into my room, slammed the door, and cried, I knew my friends were standing outside the door but I didn't care. I cried until my girlfriend came in and I told her I needed to be alone and she walked out. I felt like someone was watching me so I looked up, it was Dark and Anti, who would've guessed? " GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! " I screamed at them, Dark left but Anti didn't. " I said to get out of my house and leave me alone, Anti. Now do it. " I said, a little calmer this time, he was still there. " Scarlett, please listen to me. Don't cry, you're special, you're not going crazy. " Anti said to me, I'm assuming he was trying to comfort me. " Thank you, Anti, but please, just leave. " I said, and he left. I walked over to my bed and curled under the blankets crying myself to sleep. When I woke up, I noticed it was very late. I crawled out of my bed more tired than I was before I went to sleep. I walked towards the kitchen to grab an orange when I noticed Sarah sleeping on the couch. Guilt pinged in my heart from how I yelled at her. I walked towards the couch and picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed, I pulled the covers up over her and kissed her lightly on the head goodnight and walked out. I grab an orange and peel it and start eating it when I notice Emily walking up to me concerned and scared, not scared for me anymore i noticed, but scared of me. "Don't start" I say before she can even say anything, she sighs and starts "you should see a doctor about seeing things, it's getting out of control." I can't help it, I break into tears Emily comes up to me and hugs me close as I cry on her shoulder. I let go of her and just walk by, without another word I leave the apartment. I walk until I'm in a secluded place, I call for Dark and Anti, of course, they show up, "Hey guys." I say worn out, they look at me worried, I take a step forward when I collapse. I see them run towards me and see if I'm okay, I see one of them, I can't tell which one, call the ambulance. Then everything goes dark.


	3. Waking Up

I woke up in a hospital, there was an IV drip in my arm, but instead of white, this room was a dark gray, almost black. " Anti, Dark! " I shouted frantically, I couldn't see them. " Whoa, calm down, we're right here. " I heard Dark's deep voice answer back from right beside me. I leaned over the bed railing and hugged him, I was so glad I wasn't alone. " Where are we? " I asked. " What do you mean? We're home, well, in my home. " Dark replied with a smirk on his face. " What do you mean? " I asked in a panic. " We're in our world, is what he means. " Anti answered. " No, no we can't be. " I replied to him. " Well, we are. " Anti replied. I panicked, I had to get home, I had to get home to see my girlfriend and my friends, they'd be worried about me.

Lucius pewdiepie walked in and started talking to Anti and Dark. " Hello everybody my name is Yooooouuuuudiepieeee! " Lucius pewdiepie yelled. "Oh and let me guess, this is the demon version of Pewdiepie?" I asked sarcastically. "Yes I am, and who is this fine creature?" Before I could answer Anti stepped in front of me "she isn't one of your playmates, she is Scarlett, you leave her alone she isn't like you." What does Lucius pewdiepie do? Why is Anti protecting me from one of their own? " Fine, you have your way, I'll leave her be. " Lucius pewdiepie said angrily, storming out of the room. " Whoa, what's all that about? " I asked. " Scarlett, he likes to play with his visitors, and by play I mean, kill and eat. " Anti said with a sad tone in his voice. " Why is he sad? " I wondered to myself. I didn't say anything about it, though.

I ended up falling asleep to Anti and Dark singing, they were singing some song they liked and it soothed me to sleep. When I woke up I couldn't see them anymore, it was pitch black in my room. I'm not hooked up to a machine anymore, however. I stand up, I feel fine why was I hooked up to a machine in a hospital in Dark and Anti's world. I want to cry but I don't, I just need to find a way out of here. When I walk out of my room I immediately want to go back in. 

The hall is full of demons, not regular demons mind you, I see MAD!CRY sitting in the corner crying, Wilford Warfstache is stabbing someone repeatedly saying "I don't take no shit from no one!" Natemare is laughing crazily, Danisfire is teasing Phil with his flaming hand, Typhlord is trying to drown Micescream, and all the other 'people' are either crying or screaming, some are trying to scare the others, and some are just silently staring at....me. I decide to walk towards the side of the room with not as many people.

I keep walking until I bump into Lucius, I try to run away but he grabs my hand, "Where are you going little one?" "I'm trying to find my friends Anti and Dark, they are waiting for me." I say looking at the floor trying not to meet his gaze, he grabs my chin and forces me to look at him, "You're lying to me." My heart drops "N-no I'm N-not I p-promise." I try not to but I shrink inwards trying to get away from him, "LUCIUS!" The sound startled me so bad I made a small scream. 

I see Anti storming towards Lucius, he drops my chin and turns towards Anti. I take this opportunity and run towards Anti and hug him then hide behind him, he hugs me back then continues storming towards Lucius. He gets in Lucius's face, grabs him by his shirt, forces him up against a wall, and pushes him upwards so his feet dangle. "I thought I told you, Lucius, Leave. Her. Alone!" He says the last word with so much anger and ferocity that it makes me wonder, why he is so keen on protecting me? Lucius pulls the thoughts right out of my head, "Why are you so keen on protecting HER? What is she to you?" Anti gets right up by Lucius's ear and whispers something to him that makes him go white as snow and gulp 3 times. Anti drops him, not gently I might add, and he comes up right next to me as Lucius coughs and gasps for air. Lucius stands up and stares wearily at me, and walks away without another word. 

"Anti?" He turns to me tired and worn out but still fierce, with those glowing green, cat-like eyes. He grabs my hand, "We are gonna go to my apartment okay? Don't freak out." I don't know what he means about, 'not to freak out' until I realize we are teleporting or whatever he and Dark do to arrive places quickly. Next thing I know I'm in a dark apartment holding on to Anti because I am suddenly super dizzy. Once I regain my balance I look around stunned into silence. 

There's books on every demon in the underworld, there's a book open on the counter, there's so many devices with pictures and information. "whoa" Is all I can manage at the sight of the room. Anti steps forward and pulls me along, "We need to go see Dark." Is all he says in a detached voice. What's happening? We walk in, what I can only assume as Dark and Anti's bedroom, Dark is on a computer typing away. Anti clears his throat, Dark turns around and locks eyes with me, he stands up and walks towards me then bows. What the hell? Why is Dark bowing to me, "Dark?" I say scared, "What are you doing?" 

He continues to bow, head bent in.... respect? I turn my head towards Anti who is also bowing to me. "Guys, please stand." I say trying to get them to stand so we can talk. They both stand, "why did you guys bow?" I ask without grace but it doesn't matter I'm worried about what's going on. They both look at each other. " We've figured out why you're special and can see us. " Anti said, a huge smile forming on his face. " Why can I see you guys then, not to mention get into your world? " I asked. 

" Well, Scarlett, you're part of the royal family down here, you're the princess in fact, daughter of our current queen. " Dark said, bowing again. " Okay, first of all, stop bowing to me, secondly, I'm not part of the royal family here, I can't be, my parents are human. " I explained to them. " Don't believe us? " Anti asked, handing me a piece of paper, it was a birth certificate, with my name on it. " Well, this could be a fake for all I know. " I said, giving the paper back to Anti. He sighed, " Hold on to me. " Anti said, then we teleported back to the hospital, at the reception desk.

" We need to see the doctor that delivered the queen's daughter, don't ask questions, just bring them out. " Dark demanded. The lady at the desk picked up a pager " Dr. Santoro to the front desk, Dr. Santoro to the front desk please. " she said, almost immediately Dr. Santoro came out. " Ye- wait a minute, is that Scarlett, the queen's daughter? " Dr. Santoro asked, even though he already knew the answer. " Yes, yes it is, Scarlett! " Dr. Santoro said excitedly. " Wow, all of you have to be in on this, I am a HUMAN, I'm not a demon, my parents are HUMAN. " I said once again. " Scarlett, come with me so I can explain. " Dr. Santoro said, taking me by the wrist and led me into an empty room. 

" Explain. " I said as we both sat down. " Well, Scarlett, when you were born there was an extreme war going on down here, so your mother sent you up into your world until it was safe to come back. Her servants were supposed to come and get you but died on the way to your world, that's why you lived up there for so long. At the festival, you saw Dark and Anti because you, in fact, are a demon." I make a small noise in the back of my throat that set me crying, Dark and Anti are hugging me in an instant. 

"It's okay Highness, everything will be okay." 'Highness'. " No, no it won't, nothing will ever be okay again. What am I supposed to do, go up there and tell my girlfriend and friends that I'm a demon and I can't live with them anymore? I can't just go and do that. " I said through all my sobbing. Anti and Dark looked at me with sad expressions. " No, I guess you can't. " Dark replied. " Well, I mean, you could do that, but then our existence would be revealed and we'd have to kill them. " Anti said. " No, you are not going to kill my friends! " I shouted at them. 

" Couldn't we just bring them down here with us? " I asked. " Ha! Bring humans down here? That's impossible. " Dark said, laughing a bit. " Dark, remember that one time when MAD!CRY brought humans down here as slaves for Lucius? " Anti asked Dark. " Oh yeah, I remember that. " Dark replied. " Oh nooo, you are not making my friends slaves! " I said. " No, I was thinking we could say they're coming in as slaves and let them all stay here, not as slaves. " Anti said. "Hmm, alright" that seems fair enough, at least they wouldn't die or be actual slaves. 

"Can I see my mom before we head up to the human world?" I ask about to cry some more, I see Anti and Dark look at the Doc to see if they can bring me to my mom. Of course, shes a Queen they have to be careful, I see the Doctor nod and stand up. "Of course, I'll go call her Majesty and let her know her daughter is coming to see her with...?" He gestures to Anti and Dark, I speak up before they can, "My good, close friends, and if they want... My bodyguards." I turn to them and raise my eyebrows questioningly, they look at each other then at me and they break out into smiles and tears and they both say "YES!" at the same time. I smile back at them and turn towards the doctor and nod my head at him. He leaves without another word, I slouch back and start crying again. 

Dark and Anti hug me again trying to get me to stop crying, "I'm scared." I say, sounding like a small child, "It's okay, Highness, your mother will be so glad to see you again. Your kingdom, will be glad to behold their beautiful Princess." I look at them, being able to see that they are telling me the truth. I smile slightly, "thank you Anti, Dark." They smile back at me, "Oh, please call me Scarlett or Scar. It sounds weird being called highness, still." They laugh and nod at me, I smile gratefully. They help me to my feet, even though, truthfully I could have stood up by myself. We walk out of the room together, and stop at the desk, "Go ahead up," the Doctor says.

We hold on to each other and teleport, we arrive in front of a big looking castle. A long stone bridge stretches in front of us, from the mountain to the castle. A green, glowing, poisonous looking lake, flows below the bridge. Guards line the outline of the bridge, the creepy factor doesn't stop there. The castle is beautiful and large, but with black flowers surrounding it besides the path to the door. 

The door opens, the person who steps out looks like me, but older I can't make out her eyes but her hair. It's long, almost touching the ground, silver like silk. She is accompanied by guards, she looks feminine but strong. Her gown is black and fitted, with silver studs across her dress, winding all the way down. She has a silver crown, with black roses wrapped around it, rose petals fall as she walks.

"Scarlett behold, the Queen of the Underworld," Anti says, stunned by my mothers beauty. My mom holds her hand up to her guards, and she keeps walking towards us. She stops in front of us, Anti and Dark drop to their knees, I follow their lead and drop to my knees. My mom places her hand on my shoulder gently, then tips my head up to look at her. Shes smiling brightly, her eyes lighting up, I smile back at her. My mom starts crying softly, and I start to cry too, she wipes my eyes and hers. She looks to Anti and Dark, "Please rise," She says, her voice is soft but firm, she is definitely someone who commands a lot of respect, and she deserves it. 

Anti and Dark stand, but still have their heads bent in respect. My mom gives me her hand and helps me to my feet, she wraps her arms around me in a hug. "My sweet baby, I've missed you so," That sets my tears running again, "I'm so glad to meet you, mom," I rest my head on her shoulder while still hugging her. We pull away and smile then she grabs my hand, we motion to Dark and Anti to follow us inside then we turn and walk back to the castle hand in hand.


	4. Reveling The Truth

"Jesus, Anti! How do you get used to this? I feel like I'm gonna be sick!" I say as I'm bent over slightly feeling like I'm gonna hurl, Anti is laughing at my pain. I decide to kick him, that makes him stop laughing. "It's because you aren't using your teleport powers, mine is a bigger strength than yours. It's bound to make you sick until you master yours, and you can't use them until you practice, so you don't end up in a poison lake or something," he says chuckling, before we headed up to the human world, my mom, Anti, and Dark were trying to teach me how to use my teleporting powers.

I nearly teleported into the poison lake around the base of the mountain where my mom lives. They tied a rope around my waist so they could pull me back before we started for safety reasons, "It was an accident!" I playfully whine at Anti, " true, but until you master it you have to get used to getting ill whenever we teleport."

I roll my eyes and stand up, still feeling kinda nauseous, but less like I'm gonna hurl out my guts. While Anti and I are getting my friends and girlfriend, Dark and my mother are getting my new room and wardrobe ready, and my friend's new rooms ready as well. I only saw the front room, my new room, and my mom's room before we left to head up here. Anti places his hand gently on my shoulder, " are you ready to face them, as a demon?" He asks as gently as he can, I nod and we head off to my apartment.

We're at my apartment and my tears are flowing again. " I hope they understand," I say to Anti like a small child hoping their parents will accept who they are. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I hear a shuffling of footsteps, small weeping, and someone talking on the phone when the door opens I'm greeted by Sarah. She has knotted hair, dirty clothes, and dark circles under her eyes, telling me she hasn't slept since I went missing from my world.

She immediately wraps me in a big bear hug and cries on my shoulder. I shush her gently and tell her it's OK, I'm OK. Emily comes over and hugs me just as tight, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said that night! Please, I'm so sorry!" She cries on my shoulder, "hey, hey it's OK. I'm OK I promise." I say as soothingly as possible, Kate rushes over hanging up with whoever she was talking to and tossing the phone on a chair.

They invite me inside, I look towards Anti, who is still invisible to them, he nods at me to enjoy some time with my friends. I walk inside and am immediately surrounded by my friends. I put my hands up in mock surrender stopping their words. "Let's talk over lunch," I say, they all agree, Kate says she will find a place for lunch. We let her pick the place, " Sarah and I will be out in a bit," I tell them. "I need a shower and I need to talk to her for a bit, okay?" I raise my eyebrows and they nod, I take Sarah's hand and we go to our room.

Once inside I sigh and flop on the bed. "I haven't slept well," I say before she could start to worry, "love? What happened to you?" Sarah asks, I sigh and sit up. I pat the spot beside me motioning for her to sit, she comes over and sits beside me, I pull her on my lap making her giggle. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head against mine.

"Baby, I want you to be the first to know," I say hoping she understands. She looks up at me, "know what?" I take a deep breath, " I found my birth mother... And she's alive. I know where she lives and she said you, Emily, and Kate can live with us." She looks surprised, then she breaks out into a huge smile, "baby that's wonderful!" She says, right before she kisses me. I kiss her back then deliver the hard news, " baby, one more thing..."

I take a deep breath, "I'm a demon, So is my mom, I disappeared from this world and went to the underworld. Where I met my mom, Queen of the underworld. Baby, I'm the princess of the underworld." I hold my breath as she's just staring at me, I give a fake half smile and she still is just staring at me. I sigh but before I could speak, I suppose she noticed my eyes changed because she leaps away and crawls away from me like I'm on fire, she keeps crawling until she falls on the floor.

She starts screaming for help when I jump up to help her, Emily rushes in and helps Sarah up and holds her as Sarah is pointing at me and stuttering, "m-mo-monster!!!!" Emily looks puzzled then notices my eyes that had a magic spell put on them to make them look brown to everyone but me and demons is gone and in their place are my real eyes. She takes a step back and calls for Kate to call the police, I start crying when I hear the next words out of Emily's mouth, "what did you do, you monster!" I call out as she tries to grab me, "Anti! Anti please help me!"

Emily starts punching me making my blood splatter on her hand, she then starts kicking hard at my abdomen making me fly against the wall, she sends Sarah away and comes up to me knocking my head into the wall. My head pounds, the room starts to spin dizzily, she then connects her fist to my face, I am assuming the wall behind me is covered in blood, my blood. Kate rushes in with Sarah and covers her eyes at the sight, Anti appears in front of everyone and I know they see him because Emily is staring at where he appeared, I try to wrap my arms around Anti but I couldn't he helps me and pulls my arms around his neck, he vanishes from my old apartment and from the sight of my ex "friends" to teleport us home.

We arrive in the forest we started in, apparently, we can only open the portal home from here. As soon as we land in the forest I drop from Anti and cover my face with my hands and this time not only out of nausea, the world starts spinning, I feel like I'm going to be sick, I start sobbing on the ground. He crouches and starts soothing me by rubbing small circles on my back. "What happened Scar?" Anti asks once I've calmed down some. Now I'm just curled in a ball on the ground, I uncurl and look at Anti's panicked face, he starts swearing.

He grabs a white cloth from his pocket and starts wiping my face around my eyes and mouth, the once white cloth is now stained red with my blood. "I told Sarah I was a demon," I tell him hollowly, he nods and continues wiping my face gently cleaning off the blood. "Sarah did this to you?" He asks trying to hold in his rage, I shake my head, "it was Emily," I tell him.

I hold my hand up to halt his wiping and I lift up my shirt slightly and look at the big black and blue bruise on my abdomen. Anti swears again, he kneels and picks me up, he tells me to wrap my arms around his neck and hold on. We teleport again but we aren't home, we are back in the hospital, he rushes me to the front desk and demands for my wounds to be checked out by the doctor immediately. Once he says who I am we get ushered into an empty room by the front desk person, my vision is foggy from the pain.

Anti lays me on the hospital bed gently and makes sure I'm comfortable before he leaves to make a call, he assures me he's right outside the door and to shout for him if I need anything. I am so tired, I drift off into a very painful sleep.

Anti's POV

I assure princess Scarlett that I'm right outside if she needs anything and I close the door. I sigh and slide down the door till I hit the floor, I can't believe she was hurt so badly. I can't stop it, a tear falls I scowl at my weakness, but soften my scowl once I realize I'm supposed to express emotions like I did when dark was whipped in the square then shipped off to war, and when he came back he got more violent than before but I still love him.

He saw some horrific things, I often hear him calling out in his sleep at night. I pull out my phone and quickly dial Dark, he picks up after the 2nd ring. "Hey Anti, what's up? You guys almost back yet? We finished the rooms, now her Majesty is showing me around the castle." I take a deep breath, Dark knows me too well, "what's wrong?" He asks more serious than before, "we had an incident..." I tell him, "What incident?" He asks, "Princess Scarlett has been injured, bad," I say bluntly.

I hear him curse loudly and call for the queen, "I'll tell you more when you get here." I hear him mumble 'mhm' before he hangs up. I sit against the door waiting for them to arrive, I can tell when they get here because it's chaotic. I stand up just as they appear in front of me, I bow to the Queen and open the door quietly and let them in the room. The Queen rushes to the bedside and kneels beside Scarlett, Dark rushes over to her side as well.

They examine her broken body and the Queen starts weeping, Dark comes over to me and asks if we can talk outside. Once we close the door he turns to me, "what the hell happened?!" I place my hands on each of his shoulders to calm him down some, I tell him all that I know about what happened. He looks heartbroken and angry, he balls his fist and punches the wall. "I'll kill them all!" He explodes in a rage filled scream.

His eyes turn blood red and his true demon self comes out. I rush to calm him before he rages war against the humans before we are ready, he calms some his eyes return to their normal black selves. He hugs me then pulls away and caresses my face gently, I lean into his touch, "you were very brave to show yourself to the humans like that, just so you could rescue our princess," He whispers gently.

The door opens and we pull away quickly, the Queen is there, red puffy eyed and looking pissed as, well, as hell. "I'm going to go ask for a couch or something for me to sleep on. You too go home, thank you Anti for rescuing my daughter from those monsters." I nod and ask if she needs my help but she dismisses me and sends me home, "I'll call you two when she wakes." I nod and teleport home with Dark. Once we arrive outside the castle I walk across the bridge with my head down. Once we walk inside, I dismiss the servants, then turn towards Dark with tears streaming down my face.

Dark's POV

I'm worried about Anti, he using talks to me while we teleport between worlds since it takes so long, but this time he's silent. We arrive at the castle, instead of walking hand in hand with me to the castle, he walks ahead quickly with his head down. As soon as we get in the castle he dismisses the servants, I cast an apologetic look towards them and they nod. I was about to ask him if he's okay when he turns towards me with tears streaming down his face. My heart breaks in half when I see his damp beautiful green eyes. I wipe his tears away gently with my thumb and hug him tightly in my arms rocking him slightly which sets his tears flowing again and mine.

He sinks to the ground and I fall with him, I sing to him until he falls asleep against me. I decide to take him to bed, I pick him up and carry him off to the bedroom. I lay him on the bed gently and cover him up, I give him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. I stare down lovingly at him and walk out. I hear my phone ring, my smile vanishes and I pick up immediately when I see it from the queen. "what is it?" I hear the queen weep on the other end, she cries out my inner fear. Princess Scarlett has gone into a coma.

I feel my rage bubbling up turning my eyes red and my teeth sharp. I guess I made a loud noise because Anti comes out of the door rubbing his tired eyes, I guess he sees my red eyes because he stops rubbing his eyes and stares at me. "what happened? He asks, I have to calm my rage before I speak to him so I don't yell the news, I take his hands gently or try to be gentle anyway, I guess I let my rage take over because he winces slightly. I give him an apologetic look and he nods forgivingly, I sigh and get ready to deliver the hardest thing I have ever had to say to him, "Princess Scarlett has gone into a coma." I see his eyes turn from black to his glowing green eyes when he's angry. I see his hair turn to green fire, I've never seen him so angry before, not even when I hit him.

(Time skip!)

Me, Anti, the queen, the entire royal guard, MAD!CRY, Natemare, Typhlord, and all of the other demons loyal to the throne who insisted on going with us are in their personal armor that was created just for them. Mine is red and black, Anti's armor is a bit more elaborate but useful, his is a mixture of greens going from light green at the bottom to dark green at the top kind of an ombre look with green flames printed all over his armor. We all step through the portal to the human world, it's me and Anti in the front, then the Queen with Typhlord, then the royal guard lines up behind them, then Natemare and Typhlord. Anti and I hold each other's hands and look at each other, we nod and look forwards. We hold up our intertwined hands high and shout in unison, "War has come!!!" 

 

Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! I hope you guys had a nice New years and Christmas! I hope you like this chapter, I was trying to figure out what to do with it and I think this was a nice twist! Just so you all know I am friends with a Kate, Emily, and I used to date a Sarah and let me just say they are Angels to me I promise! They aren't really like this and I'm thinking about changing the names because my friends are actually nice people. ~Scar


End file.
